It is known to have an outer box that receives a display box for protecting the contents of the display box, such as during shipment. The display box typically has one or more openings in a front wall through which the contents of the display box are visible.
Although display boxes having outer cover boxes are known, a need nevertheless exists for improvements in such box structures. Known display box designs suffer from one or more of a number of disadvantages. For example, the display box openings can weaken the front panel, resulting in possible kinking or buckling of the front panel and in a box having lesser crush strength when stacked. In addition, it can be time consuming to disassemble the outer box to provide the inner display box with its contents ready for display. Furthermore, stresses applied to the inner box during the manufacture and erection process of a combined inner/outer box structure can cause buckling or kinking of the walls of the inner box.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved display box structure that addresses one or more of these or other disadvantages.